Losing control
by JC-457
Summary: Theresa can't control her growing powers, fuelled by frustration and anger. Guess who decides to take advantage of this.
1. The beginning

I do not own any characters or anything so please do not sue, review and comment please!

"Concentrate Theresa! You can do it! _Harder_!"

Theresa screwed up her face in concentration, fighting a painful migraine, trying to shape the roaring flames in front of her. The flames stubbornly remained crackling shapelessly, resistant to her efforts. She desperately wished Persephone would stop telling her to concentrate.

"Harder, Theresa, harder! Your mind's concentration is slipping, you have it in you, and I know you can do it! Just concentrate!" Her mentor Persephone said. Theresa focused on the flames, trying to shape them.

"You can do it! Pyrokinesis is a simple art! Even the most simple of psychics could do it! Here, let me demonstrate." Persephone said calmly.

Persephone looked into the depths of the fire for a few seconds before the flames swirled and expanded, shaping itself into the shape of a roaring lion.

"There. You see? It just requires concentration, which you obviously lack. Try again."

"You-are-a-god." Theresa retorted.

"Concentrate." Persephone said complacently.

Theresa was livid, she tried to ignore Persephone but she got angrier and angrier.

_STOP PUSHING ME!_

The flames burst from the circle of sticks, a vivid violet, in the form of a shrieking phoenix, straight towards them before they exploded abruptly into a shower of sparks and died down. Theresa fell from her chair, shaking, sweating and panting all at the same time, Persephone was shaken but delighted,

"You did it Theresa! Congratulations! I knew you had it in you!" she said, clapping her hands.

Theresa stood up, swaying slightly,

"I need a break." She said, heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Persephone asked, standing up.

"I-I have a date with someone." Theresa lied, desperate to get away.

"What's more important Theresa, improving your magic skills or some boy?" asked Persephone indignantly.

"I really like him OK?" Theresa said angrily, stunned that Persephone could be that uncaring.

Persephone opened her mouth to say something else when Theresa said abruptly,

"Not now OK?" she said, her eyes glowing momentarily scarlet. Persephone fell back with a cry of fear. Theresa left the room, slamming the door behind her. Persephone shook her head sadly, returning to her place by the hearth.

Jay caught Theresa as she left the school, slinging her bag over her shoulder, fingers pressed to her forehead.

"Theresa! Hey! Wait up!" Jay called, running after her with his bag.

"Jay!" She said, her face softening as it did when she saw him,

"You're just the person I wanted to see. Would you fancy hanging out tonight?" he asked.

Jay blushed as he said it, he was bemused as to why, as it was not the first time they had gone out.

"S-sure. Why not?" She answered.

Jay beamed; they talked with ease as they walked back to the dorm, the late afternoon sun glinting off the buildings around them.

As they entered the house, Theresa was nearly smashed into the wall by Herry who was chasing after Archie with a baseball bat, if Jay had not grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her back.

"Give it back!" Herry yelled after Archie, who laughed gleefully and dashed off.

"Thanks." Theresa said warmly.

"No problem." Jay said. The two of them climbed the stairs together to their adjacent rooms, "Shall we meet in the hallway at six-thirty?" Jay asked. "Sure." Theresa said, waving to him as she closed the door. Once she shut the door, Theresa dropped her bag and flung herself onto the bed. She was so worn out that she didn't want to do anything else but sleep. When she thought of Persephone and the other gods, fury bubbled up inside her and threatened to spill over, she sat up and looked around her chilly room.

Seized by a fit of sudden energy, she walked to the stove and looked into the depths of the smouldering embers. _Maybe I just imagined what I did, _She thought. She concentrated hard, trying to shape the fire. The fire stubbornly continued to remain shapeless, ignorant of her efforts. Theresa thought of Persephone's lessons, uncontrollable fury immediately seized her at the unfairness and frustration, all her doubts and fears, spilling over, exploding from her mind. Just then, the violet-blue flames burst out of the stove, once again assuming the shape of a screeching phoenix. Theresa gave a scream of fear and fell backwards, staring fearfully at the huge shape, expecting it to hurt her. But the phoenix settled on the hearth, folding its wings and looking at her. It suddenly inclined its head and bent forward, sinking into a low bow. Theresa was stunned, but before she could decipher its meaning, the phoenix slowly faded away, leaving nothing but ashes.

"Theresa! Are you all right?" Jay's voice shouted from the other side of the door, pounding on the door. Theresa stood up and staggered to the door,

"Yeah, I-I'm fine. I just had a little accident, nothing to worry about, really." She said shakily, forcing a smile and smoothing her ruffled red-gold hair back into place. Jay gave her a long searching look,

"Are you sure? Because if something's wrong, you know you can talk to me about it right?" he asked. Theresa nodded, smiling, "I know. I do Jay, I really do." She said reassuringly. "Good. See you later then." He said, walking away. Theresa shut the door quietly, feeling guilty about lying to Jay. "Never mind." She whispered, tossing her head, "As long as I don't use those powers and keep control over my emotions, it's going to be fine." She whispered, trying to reassure herself.

Somewhere in the gap between space and time, Cronus rubbed his hands together, knuckles cracking like fireworks, grinning menacingly, watching the mirror showing Theresa manipulate the fire.

"Perfect. _She _has the power. If I can turn it to my advantage, Jay and the others are as good as dead. I just have to persuade her, it shouldn't be hard though." He said, cackling. He stretched out his hand and a scythe materialized, he slashed at the air, creating a portal, and slipped through, closing it after him.

_I'll get her._

Enjoy, review and comment please!


	2. A helping hand

I do not own any characters or anything so please do not sue, review and comment please!

At six-thirty, Theresa made her way down to the hallway where Jay was waiting; she looked beautiful with her red-gold hair spilling over her shoulders and her stylish outfit. She had chosen a beige tank top and russet hip-huggers topped off with a jacket of the same colour. Jay was dazed for a few moments before leading her out of the dorms. Theresa smiled at Jay, "So, where are we going?" she asked.

"There's this new restaurant down by the canal, the view is awesome. Come on, it's just round the corner." Jay answered.

They walked hand-in-hand, "So… How've your training sessions been?" he asked Theresa. "Persephone has been teaching me to shape the elements. I have no problem with all the elements except fire. It's so stubborn and Persephone isn't helping by pushing me harder and harder." She sighed. "What about you then?" She asked. "Ah, Hera is teaching me strategic thinking and giving me simulations. I'm worn out too, but in the good way." He said, beaming. Theresa said, 'lucky you." She said enviously.

"Listen. I have something to tell you. Can we talk when we get inside?" Theresa asked worriedly.

They reached the restaurant and seated themselves at the outside table by the canal. After they ordered the food, Jay took Theresa's hands, "OK, tell me? What is it?" he asked, chafing her hands reassuringly.

"OK. First, I need to ask you, will you remain my friend no matter what? That you'll always love me? No matter what happens? Do you promise?" Theresa asked, gazing at Jay, eyes beseeching him silently.

"Of course I will, you don't even need to ask, I'll always remain your friend, more than a friend to me. I'll always love you. I promise." Jay said in a voice full of deep meaning.

"All right, well, the truth is, I can't control it. I can't control my powers, sometimes it just explodes out of me when I'm angry or when I feel strong emotions. It started out okay, just some minor acting up, nothing serious, but it's been getting worse and worse. I almost hurt myself and Persephone today when I was trying to control the flames during my training. I'm scared; I don't know what'll happen if I lose control the next time, I'm just so afraid-" Theresa was interrupted in midsentence by Jay, who said, "That's crazy, you're the strongest girl I know, it will never happen. Even if it does, it isn't your fault. I'll ask Hera to let you have a break, maybe it's just the stress." Theresa smiled,

"Thank you Jay, that's what I like about you, you know me better than anyone else does or ever will." She said, smiling. Jay tactfully changed the subject and they talked until the food arrived.

After they left the restaurant, they walked by the canal, arm in arm, Theresa's head on Jay's shoulder, watching the sun go down. Suddenly, Theresa experienced a terrible feeling of anxiety and foreboding. She grabbed Jay's arm, "I sense something, something dangerous. We have to be careful, it's coming." She said, cautiously looking around her. Jay pulled out his sword, ready to attack. Theresa braced herself for an ambush. Suddenly, Jay was slammed into a wall, crumpling, unconscious but not before he pressed the 'SOS' button on his PMR.

"Jay! Are you all right? Jay!" Theresa cried, shaking him frantically. Cronus laughed menacingly, "Don't worry; your boyfriend will wake up in time. It's ME you should be worrying about." He said, raising his scythe high into the air. Theresa dodged his attack, narrowly escaping the crumbling wall.

"Odie! Archie! Anyone! I need backup! It's Cronus! I'm at the canal!" she screamed into her PMR, evading the laser that Cronus sent her way. She lifted a fallen chunk of concrete, sending it flying towards Cronus. He sliced it into dust, countering with a tongue of fire.

"Theresa!" Atlanta yelled, jumping out from the truck. She shot the lasers at Cronus, momentarily distracting him. Jay regained consciousness; he shook his head groggily and staggered to his feet.

"_Cronus. How typical." _He muttered, flinging the javelin at him and charging at him. Archie joined him and swung his whip at Cronus, narrowly missing him. Theresa was about to join in when she suddenly felt pain and something warm and hot trickling down her back before everything went black.

Grinning with triumph, Cronus slung Theresa over his back, "Got her." He said. The Cronus the others were fighting faded away into nothing,

"Over here." Cronus called,

"Theresa!" Jay yelled, "Give her back!"

"I'll be seeing you." Cronus stepped into his portal, closing it behind him.

"No! THERESA!" Jay yelled.

Theresa awoke; her arms were pinned to her sides by a thick chain. She raised her head, only to feel a burning pain in her back.

"You're awake are you?" Cronus asked, standing before her,

"Let. Me. Go. Now." Theresa said, fury bubbling up in her again. The stalactites on the ceiling detached themselves from their foundations and pointed themselves at Cronus, jagged ends facing him.

"One last chance! LET ME GO!" She screamed, eyes glowing scarlet.

"Oo, I'm _SO _scared." Cronus said sarcastically.

"Wrong answer." Theresa said, sending the stalactites flying towards Cronus. He swung his scythes and reduced them to fragments.

"See? You have potential. I know that you can't control your powers; you're afraid, afraid of what will happen. The Gods won't help; they don't want to, they can't. But I can. I shall show you, just wear this and your powers shall be kept it check by it." He said persuasively, holding a crystal dangling from a gold chain. Theresa looked at him suspiciously,

"Why should I believe you?" she asked.

"Here, I'll prove my good intentions." Cronus replied.

He waved his hands and the chain melted away. The splitting pain in her back had stopped; the gash was gone when she felt her back. Theresa stood up and hesitantly stretched out her hand for the necklace.

Cronus planted it in her palm and closed her fingers over it and backed away. Theresa examined the necklace closely, after looking closely, she realised that the crystal was multihued, one moment ice blue, the next a bright fiery crimson.

Not taking her eyes off Cronus, she fastened the necklace around her neck. Her eyes, immediately acquired a glazed look, pupils unfocused.

"So shall you let me help?" Cronus asked slyly.

Yes.

Hope you enjoyed, review and comment please!


	3. A change of heart

I don't own any of the characters so please don't sue, review and comment please. Enjoy!

"I found her. Theresa's on the beach of an island just off the coast of Greece. But here's the weird part, she's alone. Cronus is no where near her. I'm opening the portal now." Odie said, typing furiously on the computer. The patterned panel behind them opened into a portal.

"I'm going alone." Jay said firmly and leapt into it first, taking his sword with him before any of them could react.

"Theresa!" Jay yelled as her fell out of the portal and onto the white sandy beach. Theresa was lying on the beach, eyes closed and breathing deeply.

"Theresa. Wake up. It's me, Jay. Wake up, please." He said as he shook her gently.

Theresa moaned softly and turned away. Jay scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the portal. The others crowded around them when he stepped back into the room,

"Is she all right?" Atlanta asked concernedly.

"Yeah. Just sleeping. I'm taking her to Chiron. See you later." Jay said and left the room, leaving the others to speculate by themselves.

Chiron examined her carefully, felt her stomach, her forehead and her pulse. He folded his hands, "Nothing seems to be wrong with her, her biological signs and body seems to be normal. Her sleep is simply from exhaustion. All we can do now is wait until she to wakes up." He said gravely. Jay breathed a sigh of relief,

"Thanks Chiron. Could you help me tell the others about Theresa? I don't want to leave her." He said.

Chiron nodded understandingly, "It's no problem, I understand." He said. "Thank you." Jay said. Jay took Theresa's hand and made sure Chiron was gone before he leaned forward and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"I love you." He whispered, mouth to her ear.

Theresa's stirred, "Jay? Is that you?" she asked softly, reaching out and touching his cheek.

"Yeah. It's me. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Never better." Theresa answered.

"What did Cronus do?" Jay asked.

"He just wanted to talk. He didn't hurt me at all. He even gave me this." She answered, taking the chain out from her shirt.

Jay examined it, "I don't think you should take it. It might be dangerous." He said.

"No. He said that it would keep my powers in check and it works, I feel much calmer and at peace. He also healed my back." She insisted.

Jay sighed, "OK, _at least_ take it to Hera to get it checked out." He said, taking the necklace and holding it tightly in his hand.

Theresa sighed, "All right." She said.

Jay smiled, "Come on. Let's go. I'll drop you off at the dorms."

Jay escorted Theresa back to the dorms, making sure she was in her room before leaving. Theresa closed her door and thankfully thumped down on the bed. She closed her eyes and smoothed her cheek against the pillow, ready for sleep.

_Flashback_

_"Your friends are coming now so I have to leave. Try training with that necklace. It will definitely help. But remember, if the gods refuse to help you, you only need to come back here to find me." Cronus said. Theresa nodded,_

"_All right." She said. Cronus stepped into the portal, vanishing into the air. _

Theresa repeated the words in her head over and over again. She decided that she would try to train with Persephone once more, only go back to Cronus as a last resort.

"Stop it! I can't do it!" Theresa screamed. She was standing in a ring of fire, the scarlet flames swirling around her.

"The flames symbolise the turmoil in your mind! Control it! BE the master of it! Once you master your anger, the flames will die down, _just concentrate_!" Persephone called, arms folded.

"I can't! Persephone, please! Make them disappear! PLEASE!" Theresa shrieked, tears in her eyes.

"NO! Not until you can master the flames!" Persephone said firmly.

"I CAN'T! STOP IT!" Theresa cried.

Simultaneously, the circle of crimson flames turned a blinding violet, multiplying, growing, rushing towards Persephone in the shape of the phoenix, engulfing her. However Persephone seemed unruffled, when they reached her, she simply waved her hand and the flames rushed past her harmlessly. She waved her hand again and the flames slowly died down, revealing a sobbing Theresa.

"Why wouldn't you stop? WHY WOULDN'T YOU STOP?" She yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks when Persephone tried to comfort her.

"There, there. I'm sorry Theresa, but you won't learn unless I make you. Okay, why don't we try something a little more delicate?" Persephone asked soothingly, stroking Theresa's red-gold hair. Theresa nodded, wiping her tears away.

They sat on the cushions of her solarium; Persephone set a shimmering crystal on the table.

"Right, this is a positive approach. Concentrate on the crystal and think of all the best times of your life." Persephone instructed.

Theresa did as she was told, she thought of the first time she met her friends, Jay and the happiest times of her life, all at once. As soon as she thought of them, the crystal started to float; it rotated slowly, radiating a warm glow, creating multicoloured patterns in the air not unlike the Aurora lights in the North. Theresa closed her eyes, letting the tranquility and beauty wash over her, feeling her troubles melt away.

"That's it, you're doing great Theresa. Keep it up." Persephone said, her eyes closed. _I can do it. I can keep my concentration. But… _Her thoughts strayed to the fire, her resentment, her mother's death… Suddenly, the crystal dropped onto the table with a chink, the lights melted away. Persephone opened her eyes, stunned at the interruption.

"I'm sorry!" Theresa said, pushing her chair back. "I'm sorry, but this is just too much." She ran out of the solarium, slamming the door behind her.

"Theresa! Come back!" Persephone yelled.

Theresa rushed into the restroom, slamming the cubicle door; she leaned against it and slowly slid down onto the floor. She calmed herself down, finally realising the truth:

_The gods won't help me. I have to take matters into my own hands._

Review and comment please. Enjoy! 


	4. Betrayal

I don't own any of the characters so please don't sue, review and comment please. Enjoy!

Theresa walked back to the dorms and snuck into Jay's room, she quickly searched through his stuff, getting increasingly uneasy as she couldn't find it. She reached the desk; the picture she had taken with Jay using the PMR was sitting on the desk, framed and polished. How long ago that had been, when they had just met and hit it off immediately. She still remembered the day that the picture had been taken. It had been bright and sunny; the seven of them had gone out to have a picnic, as a joke Jay had scooped her up and carried her on his back. She could still smell the sweet scent of his clothes and hair, his laugh…

Theresa gave herself a shake, _focus_. She thought. She slid open a drawer and dug through the stuff inside, her hand brushed a cardboard box, she took the lid off to take a look. Theresa gasped, it was full of junk, more specifically notes and little bits and pieces she had given Jay in the past. She recognised her slanting writing the notes they had passed in class, the napkin with a yellow stain, the little chew she had given him and the deflated balloon from Valentines Day. Resting on top of all the stuff was the necklace. Theresa grabbed it and stuffed it in her pocket, she then put all the things back into the drawer, closed it, and left the room.

Theresa quickly walked back to the school and crept into Hermes' office. She hacked the computer and opened the portal to the beach. Taking one last look at the office, she entered the portal.

"Ah, Theresa, I thought you would come back." Cronus said, sitting at his chair, observing her.

"I gave them a chance. But they wouldn't help me. I need your help. Please." Theresa said.

Cronus nodded. "But first, why do u want this so badly?" he asked, leaning forward.

"Because-Because, I want my life back. I never have a moment to myself. The gods don't care about me, I know that now. I want to be powerful enough and have sufficient control to quit." She said.

"Fine." Cronus said. "Let us begin."

He put his fingers to her forehead but Theresa flinched away, "I am just going to find the source of your anger." He said. Theresa hesitantly let him try. He smirked,

"There's no escape. I will drain you of your powers!" He said. Theresa tried to pull away but found herself paralysed, unable to move.

Cronus grimaced, _why isn't it working? I can't drain her powers._ He thought.

"Fine. If I can't take your powers, I'll make sure that you bend in my favour He said, eyes glowing yellow. Theresa moaned, squirming, resisting, until her defence finally broke and her eyes had become glassy. The necklace attached itself to her, fusing with her skin, slowly melting into it, finally leaving the outline of an eye, Cronus' emblem.

Cronus tested her, "Who do you hate the most?"

"The Gods." She said, her eyes gleaming scarlet.

"What do you mean _she didn't come home_? Theresa's not at the school! Look for her at her favourite spots. I'm going to the dorms; call me if there's anything." Jay said into his PMR. He ran back to the dorms, having a suspicion to confirm. He entered his room, his eyes swept the room, his pillow had been moved, and the desk drawer was open. Jay searched the drawer and the room for the necklace. He cursed under his breath: Theresa had taken it.

He flipped his PMR open, "Odie. She's taken the necklace. Open the portal to the island. She's got to be there. Tell the others that we're meeting in the school, I'm on my way." He said.

"Got it." Odie answered.

Jay rushed out of the dorms to the school, jamming his pendant onto the lock and leaping through the entrance. The others were standing in the room in front of the portal, all geared and suited up, ready to go.

"Right, everyone ready?" He asked.

They all nodded,

"Let's go." Jay said and leapt into the portal.

Theresa was standing in front of the cave, her hair blowing in the wind, staring blankly at the sky. When she saw them, she immediately turned and walked towards the cave. As soon as she reached the entrance, she turned and waved, gesturing for them to come, a hand waving, the holding a finger to her lips. Jay and the others readied their weapons, suspicious.

They crept into the cave, looking around for signs of Cronus. Theresa was standing at the centre of the cave, in the underground lake, submerged up till her mid-calves. She slowly turned to face them. She narrowed her eyes, and immediately flames surrounded the group, blocking their only way out.

"Theresa! What are you doing?" Archie yelled,

"I just need to ask you a question." She said calmly.

When none of them said anything, she smiled.

"Will you join me against the Gods?" She asked.

A stunned silence followed this.

"W-What?" Jay choked out. "Join you? Against the Gods?"

"No way!" Herry yelled back.

"The Gods are our friends!" Atlanta said.

"Are you nuts?" Neil asked indignantly.

"Don't you understand? The Gods don't care about us! We never get breaks! It's always about Cronus, the prophecy, training! Never about us! Do you even _remember_ the last time we actually went to an amusement park? A school dance? Maybe a party? No! That's because we're always so busy doing the Gods' jobs! Don't you see? I just want my life back! So I ask you, as my closest friends, will you join me?" she asked.

Everyone was silent, pondering the truth of the words put in the cruellest and crudest of ways. They all nodded at Jay, who answered firmly,

"No. We will not."

Theresa sighed, her eyes closed, seemingly sad,

"OK then. I guess that's it. Now all of you are nothing but a hindrance." She said, slowly opening her eyes, which were a bright scarlet. She waved her hands, the flames changed from the bright gold to a vivid and poisonous-looking blue.

_Die._

Review and comment please. Enjoy!


	5. A twist of fate

I do not own any characters or anything so please do not sue, review and comment please!

The water around Theresa swirled around like a whirlpool, the stalactites on the ceiling rained down on them, scratching Atlanta on the shoulder. Jay dodged the nearest stalactite and lunged towards Theresa,

"Stop it!" He yelled, drawing his sword.

Theresa just smirked and waved her hand again, the flames rose, shaping themselves into a shrieking phoenix, which flew towards them, but just as they were about to hit him, it stopped and the red of her eyes vanished.

"Jay? Is that you? JAY!" she yelled, reaching out but she stopped short, seemingly having a fit, but then her eyes turned red again and she sent the phoenix back at him.

"JAY!" Odie yelled, tossing a bottle of water at him, "Catch!"

Jay caught the flask and flung its contents at the phoenix, not extinguishing it but making it even more aggravated. It flapped its wings, rising into the air and was about to strike again when a bolt of lightning surged towards Theresa, striking her chest. She gave a scream, a horrible drawn-out scream and tumbled into the water, motionless. Jay rushed to her,

"Theresa!" he yelled.

Zeus bowed his head, him having been the one who threw the thunderbolt.

"Theresa. Wake up. Please." Jay begged. Her eyes opened,

"Ther-"he started, but a wave of blinding light sent him flying backwards, smashing into the wall. She rose into the air, "Zeus. Thank you for saving me the trouble of going after you." She said.

Cronus appeared, "Ah, Zeus. There you are, son. You _must _thank your brothers and sisters for bringing this girl to me, and she with so much power too. I am forever grateful to you." He said, smirking.

"What do you mean _Cronus_?" Zeus asked indignantly.

"You forgot about her. You forgot to consider her feelings, you and your little underlings. She's only human you know. But anyway, I'm not complaining. The more she works for me, the sooner her soul will shatter. Enjoy." He said, disappearing into the portal. Zeus looked at Theresa with a stunned expression.

"Theresa. I'm so sorry, but you don't have to do this, there's still time, turn back. Please." He said, hands stretched out, "Let me help you." He begged.

Theresa froze rigid; she fell out of the air and dropped into the water. Zeus rushed forward, offering her help. Theresa took his hands,

"Thank you…" she muttered, and then Zeus gasped, to the others' horror, he had been impaled by Theresa.

"T-that's impossible. I'm a g-god." He gasped.

"You never let your guard down, especially for an enemy." She whispered.

Zeus crumpled, splashing into the water, blood swirling around in the water like crimson ribbons.

"Zeus! How could you Theresa?" Archie yelled, helping Jay up.

"SHUT UP!" Her eyes a blinding white, a power surge slammed all of them back, Atlanta smacked hard against the stone and crumpled onto the floor, unconscious, Archie smashed his head against a rock, and groaning, he swung his whip at her, grazing her shoulder. Theresa lifted him up and sent him flying into the lake, hitting his weakest point. Herry immediately dived in after him, Theresa smirked and pinned them to the wall, a ring of fire encircling their squirming bodies. She lifted Atlanta next, holding her to the wall.

Meanwhile, Jay whispered with Odie and Neil,

"See that mark on her chest? It's that necklace. We cut it out, she goes back to normal. We just need a distraction." He whispered, he and Odie looking at Neil.

"Why me?" he whined.

"Because you_ are_ the most handsome, remember?" Odie explained slowly, winking at Jay.

"Well, I _am _the best-looking aren't I?" Neil said, puffing out his chest.

"So you'll do it?" Jay asked.

"'Course." Neil said.

"Good. Ready, go!"

"Yoo-hoo!!" Neil called to Theresa, "Carrot-top! With a red nose you'd make a perfect clown! Come and get me!" He yelled.

Theresa lunged at him, "How dare you!" she yelled.

Suddenly Jay leapt out from the shadows and knocked her to the floor, Theresa flung a tongue of flame at him which missed him narrowly and hit the ceiling. Together, he held her down and Odie held sprayed the sleeping gas on her. Theresa went limp and her hands thudded to the floor. Jay took out his knife and cut into the mark. Theresa groaned as he did. Blood oozed sluggishly out of the wound, through the shallow cut, he glimpsed gold. Using his knife as a lever, he levered it out gingerly. It lay innocently on the floor, winking in the light, looking brand new. Theresa moaned, and stirred, wiping the blood gingerly off her chest. The chains binding Herry and the others disappeared, and Zeus' torn flesh slowly wove itself together, sealing over.

"What happened? What have I done?" she asked herself, the truth slowly dawning on her face. Jay was about to explain when the ceiling made an ominous creaking noise, rocks rained down on them, "Hurry! I'm opening a portal now!" Odie yelled, typing furiously on his computer, his fingers blurred.

Jay grabbed her arm, "There's no time! Let's go!" he said.

Theresa refused to go, instead letting Herry help Zeus into the portal. Archie and Atlanta leapt in next. Neil dashed in next, screaming his head off. The three turned to the portal, Odie jumped in. Cronus appeared out of nowhere, he sent a glowing neon-blue orb at them. It dissolved into Theresa's back, she slumped, unconscious, into Jay's arms, he carried her into the portal. The ceiling crumbled, a boulder landing just where they had been moments ago.

Theresa lay on the infirmary bed, breathing peacefully and hands by her side. The six of them sat on chairs, flipping through old magazines, fiddling with the equipment and fidgeting. Neil dropped a jar, smashing it into pieces, waking Theresa up.

"Sorry!" he said, quickly shoving the fragments out of sight.

Theresa sat up, looking around,

"Where am I? Who are you? _Who_ am I?" she asked, staring around at them.

Enjoy, review and comment please!


	6. Safety

I do not own any characters or anything so please do not sue, review and comment please!

Chiron sent all of them out to wait except Theresa. She sat with Persephone, letting her enter her mind. Persephone came out of the room, shaking her head and pale.

"She hasn't _completely _forgotten, it's not in her conscious mind, her past memories seem to be blocked. It's like they are locked up in a cage, a very strong mental cage. It's not life threatening, but she really has forgotten everything. Her intellect and everything else like what she learnt with us are still there, just that she has no idea how she learnt it. With time though, there is a slight chance that the mental barriers might crack. We just need something to spark her memory, but like I said, the chance is slight." Persephone said sadly. They looked at Theresa through the glass, who was sitting on a cushion, looking politely bemused.

The gods stepped back and left the six on their own.

"Okay, I have a plan." Jay said,

"Let's hear it." Archie said cheerily, "we need it."

"Right, we need memory sparks right? So, I suggest that we _each _plan something that will spark her memory. For example, Herry, remember the time you spilled some coffee on her white cashmere sweater?" Jay asked.

Herry cringed, "My wrist was never the same again. She made me work a double shift at Hephaestus' furnace to buy her a new one. Oh the agony, the heat, the underpaid job." He said.

"Good, because I need you to do it again." Jay said.

"WHAT?" Herry yelled. "No way, no way, not even if you gave me a ton of bubblegum, not even if you gave me twenty-five dollars!"

"Sure." Jay said.

Herry was momentarily caught off guard before he screwed up his face in thought, contemplating the very tempting offer. Finally,

"Thirty and it's a deal." He said.

"Good. So, that's the plan? Any questions?" He asked.

"Yeah," Archie said. "What are _you_ going to do?" he asked.

"I, uh-its, something _really _embarrassing to Theresa." he said, but after seeing the other's skeptical looks, he gave in, "All right, all right, I'm going to read her diary to her! So, um, yeah, in you go Herry!" he said hastily and shoved Herry into the room with a cup of black coffee.

Herry stumbled into the room. He held the cup of coffee securely in his hand and thumped down onto the cushions.

"Hello." She said pleasantly as he sat down, "do I know you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm Herry." He answered.

"Herry. I see. Hello." She said politely.

They talked for a while, until Herry stood up abruptly to go to the washroom.

"Whoa!" he stumbled on the plush, tipping the cup of steaming coffee all over her shirt.

"Oh gosh! Look what you've done!" she yelled, pulling at her shirt.

"Are you all right?" Herry leaned closer to see.

Suddenly her hand went up and gave him a smack that sent him flying into the sofa.

"I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened! I'm so sorry!" she said, helping him up.

Outside, they gave a whoop, "YES! It worked!" Archie said, "Nice going Jay!" he said.

"We should let her rest. Neil, it's your turn tomorrow." Jay said.

"Huh?" Neil looked up from his mirror, "Oh sure, no problem. Besides, all she has to do is _look_ at me." He said imperiously.

"Uh. OK. You do that." Jay said.

The gods kept Theresa isolated in the room overlooking the courtyard, where the marble fountain of Zeus and the other major gods were, by placing her near there, they hoped that the cool, relaxing ripple of the fountain would soothe and calm her troubled mind. Meals were brought up to her and she ate in her own private dining room. When she went to bed at night, they took turns watching over her while she slept. Chiron visited her regularly; examining her and helping her with recovery. She complained of headaches at night, loss of appetite and fatigue. It pained Jay to see Theresa like that, absently sitting near the window, staring into blank space, gradually withering away. Jay was tender and kind with her, talking quietly and answering her questions about herself.

One day, when Jay and Theresa were having their usual talk,

"I heard Chiron mentioning Cronus the other day, who is he?" she asked.

Jay was about to answer when the communicator in his pocket started beeping. He flipped it open,

"It's Cronus. He's wrecking havoc downtown. Get to the garage now!" Odie said.

Theresa blinked at Jay innocently when he looked at her,

"Come on." Jay said, taking Theresa's hand and dragging her out of the room.

"Why the heck did you bring her, you moron? _Especially_ when she's in this delicate state! Are you trying to make her go berserk on us again?" Archie yelled, rattling Jay by his shoulders.

"Chill Arch, I figured that if she sees us _fighting _Cronus, it would help her remember. Get it?" Jay asked.

Archie was silent for a few moments, trying to find a hole in the plan before sighing and saying, "Okay, okay. Get in."

In town, Cronus cackled,

"This ought to get them scrambling out from their hiding place." He called, slashing brick walls and lampposts in half, sending people screaming and ducking for cover.

"Cronus! Stop!" Someone yelled.

Cronus whirled around,

"You are _so _predictable sometimes." Cronus shouted, conjuring up an army of shrieking harpies.

"Get them." He ordered.

Six of them sprang out of the car, only to get pinned to the road by the harpies. Theresa scrambled out of the car as a rock smashed into it. She picked up a brick and flung it into the harpy restraining Neil. It crumbled to pieces when it hit the harpy.

"URGH! Get _off _of me!" Neil yelled, squirming and screaming underneath the snapping harpy. Cronus advanced, holding the scythe, towards Theresa, snarling furiously.

"The-re-sa!" Jay yelled, crushed by the immense weight of the harpy.

"Jay! I'll be right there! Just hold on!" Theresa called, stumbling towards him.

"Get...away! Run! We'll be fine! Just go!" He yelled, smashing his fist into the harpy's face. Theresa fell as her foot caught on a crack in the road; she fumbled and turned to face Cronus.

"No… Please… Don't… I never did anything to you! Leave me alone!" she pleaded, sweat running down her face.

Cronus smirked and brought his scythe down, sending a wave of flames towards Theresa.

"_NO!!"_

Enjoy, review and comment please!


End file.
